Weapons of Mass Liquification
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: A simple game of catch between Kirby and Bun turns into an aquatic free-for-all.


**A/N: Water fights are pretty fun. Did you know that? BTW, is "liquification" even a word?**

**Disclaimer: Kirby belongs to Nintendo, not me.**

**Weapons of Mass Liquification**

It was a very hot summer day in Pupupuland. The majority of the residents were overwhelmed by the heat, and chose to stay inside their houses. Others, however, were bored with just sitting around all day and they wanted to have some real outdoor fun.

Kirby and Bun happened to fit into the latter category. They were currently in the castle's backyard playing a game of catch with a water balloon. Unfortunately, this was beginning to bore them. However, Fumu just happened to pick the right time to come outside.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, wondering just what Kirby and Bun could be doing with a solitary water balloon.

"We're just playing a little game of catch," Bun explained. "Want to join?"

Fumu began to think for a moment. On one hand, there was the risk of getting wet, and she had just been inside the air-conditioned castle for a little while. On the other hand, she was bored, so why should she have to refuse?

"All right," Fumu finally said. She walked up to Bun and Kirby so that she was an equal distance away from them, but still close enough for it to be fair. Bun threw the balloon to her, so she threw it to Kirby, who threw it to Bun, and he threw it back to Fumu. They passed the balloon like this for a little bit until one of Bun's throws was too fast for Fumu, so she failed to catch it before it burst all over her.

"Too bad the game's over, since that was our only balloon," Fumu said, dripping with water.

"What do you mean by 'our only balloon'?" Bun asked, holding up several multi-packs of balloons.

Fumu quickly became excited and took one of the deflated balloons. After filling it up with water, she threw it at an unaware Bun, who threw one of his own balloons at Fumu afterwards. The two played like this for only a minute before they both got hit at the same time. Seeing Kirby laughing, they threw a pair of balloons his way, and they both hit. All three friends laughed and continued to play.

Eventually, Lololo and Lalala heard the commotion outside and decided to investigate.

"What's going on?" they asked at the same time. Fumu and Bun immediately took notice of them.

"Hey, catch!" Bun shouted, throwing a balloon Lololo's way, as did Fumu with Lalala. The servants did as they were told and caught the balloons.

"Wha?!" Fumu and Bun shouted in disbelief.

"Well, we are your servants..." Lololo began.

"...and you did tell us to catch the balloons," Lalala finished. Both of them threw the balloons back at Fumu and Bun, who didn't catch them in time.

"Oh, yeah?!" Bun protested. He tossed a pair of balloons at Lololo and Lalala, and this time, they hit. The servants floated back into the castle.

"We didn't hurt their feelings...did we?" Fumu wondered. Just then, Kirby motioned for Fumu and Bun to look the other way. They did, and...

SQUIRT!

They got blasted by water guns, courtesy of Lololo and Lalala.

"You didn't hurt our feelings," Lololo explained.

"You just inspired us," Lalala mentioned.

Afterwards, the water fight continued, with water guns now being thrown into the mix.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight was in the forest, deep in thought. It wasn't long before he decided to walk back to the castle, concerned that Dedede might have woken up. He caught a glimpse of the little game Kirby was playing with his friends. Although playing wasn't the first thing Meta Knight would do out of boredom, he decided to play anyway, as it was warming up outside.

As Meta Knight crept through the castle, Kirby had learned to use the water guns, and was now blasting anything and everything that was outside. Fumu, Bun, Lololo, and Lalala were about to retaliate when...

WHOOSH!

When they recovered from the sudden blast of water, they saw Meta Knight holding a hose, the source of the blast.

"I didn't know you liked games, Meta Knight!" Bun said, surprised that the normally serious Meta Knight wanted to play.

"It is getting warmer outside, and I wanted to make sure Kirby was all right," Meta Knight explained. Soon enough, he smirked under his mask. "Although, if you insist on me playing..."

"I don't see why you can't," Fumu said. "But...where are Sword and Blade?"

"They left to go fishing. I found a note from them saying so," the Star Warrior noted. He turned to Kirby. "You don't mind me playing, do you?"

Kirby held up one of his water balloons for Meta Knight to take. Taking it as a "go ahead and play", Meta Knight took the balloon—and promptly threw it at Fumu. The water fight resumed, with the hose being occasionally used with the water guns and balloons

A little later, everyone was growing tired, so they lay down in the grass facing each other.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Bun proclaimed. Everyone agreed. Soon enough, Kirby noticed something behind everybody else. He motioned for them to look, but it was too late, and they all saw a pair of inflatable swimming pools, both filled up with water, tumbling over them.

"I think I know who's behind this..." Fumu stated.

Once everyone got out from under the overturned pools, they found Fumu's suspicions to be correct. Dedede and Escargon had done this, and they were currently performing a victory dance.

"See what happens when you don't tell us about your water fights?" Dedede laughed.

"...Looks like we have no choice, do we?" Fumu asked. The others shook their heads.

"Good, because it doesn't look like you're very fond of having pools overturned on you!" Escargon stated. He noticed that Bun's jaw had dropped.

"Wow...first Fumu joined, then Lololo and Lalala, then Meta Knight, and now Dedede and Escargon..." Bun quietly said, out of amazement. "...and to think this whole thing started with Kirby and I passing a water balloon between each other!"

"Yes," Meta Knight affirmed. "It is amazing how little things can become something more."

"All right, enough small talk," Dedede moaned. "Are we playing or aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," Fumu explained.

"Good, because we won't be held back!" Escargon announced.

"Bring it on!" Bun shot back.

For some time after that, everyone continued to douse each other with the aquatic "weapons".

Yes, there was laundry to be done after this, but that wasn't important.

All that mattered was the known fact that this was fun.

**A/N: Wow. That was my first fanfiction that has over 1,000 words. Anyway, I hope you like it!**


End file.
